frontier_fleet_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
6. One Hour at Transwarp
Duration (Real time): 14 March 2004 - 24 April 2004 Duration (Game time): 2391.04.16 - 2391.04.18 (shoreleave included) Location: USS Epimetheus/Earth Synopsis The new transwarp engine of the USS Epimetheus is being tested for the first time in a one-hour flight to Earth. Stardate 2391.04.16 - 2391.04.18 A few days had passed, and things were going their usual way again on Pandora Station. Until Starfleet had decided that the crew of Pandora could take the Epimetheus, the ship Pandora Station was refitting with a transwarpdrive, on some sort of shakedowncruise. Of course, the crew of Pandora happily accepted this, and began to get ready. It wasn't long before Pandora's docking clamps were released, and the Epimetheus went to warp, to get out f the system. Once they were out, the transwarpdrive was engaged. And, to everyone's relief, it worked perfectly. It's taking the crew an hour to get from Pandora to Earth, for some well deserved shore-leave. In this time, lots of things have happened. The crew had been busy with their daily routines... investigating a new disease, giving tours to a reporter, investigating the sudden hysteria from another crewmember, declaring love for each other, and playing a modified childs-program in the holodeck, to name a few things. Now, the Epimetheus is less then half an hour away from earth, where the crew will enjoy their shoreleave. But will the crew even make it, or will they be too stressed because of all their daily activities... Luckily, the crew of Pandora Station could handle the stress of the routine on the USS Epimetheus. The mysterious illness was quickly counteracted, because of quick thinking of Dr.'s Truesdale and Vok. Mr. Vankirk, however, seemed to be very much confused. He escaped out of sickbay, with Lt. Jalando, Ensigns Cha'qu', Petty Officer Zang, and some other people running after him. When they realised that Petty Officer Vankirk was going crazy because of something Lt. Jalando said, they immediately followed him to deck 6, to a Jeffries tube. Lt. Jalando and Ensign Cha'qu' took the Jeffries tube to get there, and Zang, together with others, used the turbolift. After they had found Vankirk in his confused state, dealing with his threats, etc, Vankirk got knocked unconscious. When he woke up in sickbay, he found that he had his memory returned... When the crew finally arrived at Earth, almost all of them went to Earth, either to meet some family, do some rock climbing, or something else. After 2 wonderful, relaxing, stressful, scary, funny, sad, angry, painful, etc, days, the crew returned to the Epimetheus, only to find that several people were being promoted. AOPS Nel was promoted to OPS, Ensign Truesdale was promoted to Ltjg, and Lt. Jalando was promoted to Lt.Cmdr. There was also a new arrival, Ensign Ronal, a new ACMO. For Captain Janssens, the shore-leave ended in a dilemma: he was offered the command of the Epimetheus... but he would have to leave Pandora for that... Now, the crew would be going on the real test flight... 7000 lightyears, through Federation space... Category:Pandora Station